Bus properties
making a bus Intro VBus keeps models in the 'MODEL' directory. Each bus is stored in a separate subdirectory that may contain a number (at least one) of folders with skins. There are a few required files in these directories: * desc.bs1 (in a model directory) - description of a bus + its parameters (more about it) * desc.ts1 (in a skin directory) - description of a skin + its parameters (more about it) * wysw.bus (in a skin directory) - parameters of destination boards (more about it) * kierownica.bmp (in a model directory) - picture for the steering wheel * bi.bmp, wh01.bmp, wh02.bmp (in a skin directory) - images for wheels. Optional files * kier.wav, syg_kier.wav (in a model directory)- indicator sounds * klakson.wav (in a model directory)- horn * dclose.wav dopen.wav (in a model directory)- door sounds * engine.wav (in a model directory)- engine sound * rejp.bmp, rejt.bmp (in a skin directory)- rear and front registration plates. The Model Models are made in the .3ds format. This can be made using A3dsMax, Zmodeler and Anim8or. There area few rules you have to obey if you want to make a model for vbus: * 1 lenght unit in a model = 1 meter in vbus * The origin of the 3ds model is where the 2nd axle will be placed. green dot - origin blue dots - axles red lines - wheels outlines note: 2nd axle is the rear axle for 4-wheeled buses and the middle one for 6-wheeled ones * second segment of articulated buses has to be placed in a separate file * the axle of second segment of articulated buses lays over the origin. * objects names are important. the current version uses special names for doors objects. every door element has a name that contains 6 alphanumeric charcters: 1st-lowercase 'd', 2nd-door number (1-4 or 0) 3rd-lowercase 'l' for the left half of the door or 'r' for the right one 4th-1 for the element of the door connected both to the buses body and another element, 2 for the element not connected to the body. 5th and 6th-the underscore character and the digit 1 '_1' * the maximum number of doors in a bus = 4 + 1 (special door for driver, marked with number '0', passengers cannot use it) * object that you dont put into a model are wheels and the steering wheel to zmodeler users: for some strage reason vbus does not read 3ds files exported by zmodeler. you can use a small freeware tool called anim8or to convert 3ds files to be readable by vbus. all you have to do is Object->Import and then Object->Export. You can download Anim8or here. Desc.bs1 desc.bs1 is a file in a model directory. lines 1-4 begin with double # character and contain description visible in bus selection screen. other lines contains paramaters of the bus. each line begins with a two letter, case sensitive tag. available tags: * MO "filename" name of file with bus body (1st segment for articulated buses) * MB "filename name of file with 2nd segment (for articulated buses only) * TY ab body type, where ab=DO for 4 wheeled buses, ab=TO for 6 wheeled, non-artculated buses, ab=AR for articulated * O1 nn nn=distance between the first and the second axle (wheelbase?) * O2 nn nn=distance between the rear and the second axle (6 wheeled busses only) * KR nn nn=distance between wheels on one axle * KD nn nn=wheel diameter * DS x,y,z drivers (internal view) position * DK x,y,z steerng wheel position * S1 x,y,z S2 x,y,z S3 x,y,z break lights * I1 x,y,z I2 x,y,z I3 x,y,z right indicators - left are mirrored * PP x,y,z,w,h,a,b,c PT x,y,z,w,h,a,b,c front and rear spot lights cast off road surface (visible in night runs) x,y,z- position; w,h-dimensions; a,b,c - angular align (a=0;b=90;c=270 for front and c=90 for rear) * PL nn for nn=1 bus can lower itself on stops * VW nn nn= vehicles weigtht (in kg) * EP nn nn= engine power (in hp) * R1 x,z,y R2 x,z,y headlights (white) * An x,z,y (n=1..8) orange lights, left side (for articulated buses lights A5-A8 are tied to the second segment) * Bn x,z,y (n=1..8) orange lights, right side (for articulated buses lights B5-B8 are tied to the second segment) * P1 x,z,y P2 x,z,y little white lights (usually on roofs) * T1 x,z,y T2 x,z,y little red lights (usually on roofs) * Y1 x,z,y Y2 x,z,y rear lights (red) * DUm nn m=number of door youre defining (0-4); doors type nn=1 for the 'standard' doors; nn=2 for pushed-out doors. * DV nn door speed for all doors,nn=door speed, default 35. * DWm nn door speed for single doors, m=door number nn=door speed, default 35. * BH n Controls whether the doors can be open while driving. n=0 enables this, n=1 disables. Also note: * BHP n Allows the use of doors while moving under a certain speed (n) in km/h. * CZ nn bus capacity (by default nn=30) * L1 nn distance between second axle to joint, see picture below(articulated buses only) * L2 nn distance between joint to second segment axle, see picture below(articuated buses only) TY DO TY TO TY AR g Desc.ts1 a texture/skin description file, in a skin directory. lines 1-4 begin with double # character and contain description visible in bus selection screen. other lines contains paramaters of the bus. each line begins with a two letter, case sensitive tag. available tags: * WP x,y,z,w,h,a,b,c the front destination board :x,y,z- position; w,h-dimensions; a,b,c-angular align (typically 90,0,0) * WJ x,y,z,w,h,a,b,c WD x,y,z,w,h,a,b,c side destination boards (WD is tied to second segment for articulated buses) :x,y,z- position; w,h-dimensions; a,b,c-angular align (typically 0,0,0) * WT x,y,z,w,h,a,b,c the front destination board :x,y,z- position; w,h-dimensions; a,b,c-angular align (typically -90,0,0) Wysyw.bus It's structure is presented below (ATT!! ALL HAVE TO BE WRITTEN IN LOWER CASE): * 1. line - bus name * 2. line - board make for now: "myl" - mozaic yellow or "dor" - LED orange (for plywood does not matter) * 3. line - number of boards in bus * 4.&5. lines and so on - dual line definition od board as : o a) board name from folder tab\tablice (w/o ext), ex. 112x16ma (name format of board few lines lower) o b) filename for board (front: przod, side: bok, back: tyl) Category:Deutsch Category:Deutsch Category:Entwicklungshilfe Category:Entwicklungshilfe Category:Image wiki templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Development help